The present invention relates to a module container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module container which receives a plurality of inner boxes.
A conventional container has a main body and a cover covering the main body. However, the conventional container contains a single kind of articles only.
An object of the present invention is to provide a module container which has a tray to receive a plurality of inner boxes and each of the inner boxes contains one kind of article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a module container which has a tray having a panel to be held by a user conveniently.
Accordingly, a module container comprises a main body, a tray, a first inner box, a second inner box, a third inner box, a fourth inner box, and a cover. The main body has a periphery flange and a plurality of block ribs. The tray has a panel and a pair of separation bars to form a cross, and the panel and the separation bars defining a first chamber, a second chamber, a third chamber, and a fourth chamber. The cover has a plurality of click ribs to match the block ribs of the main body. The first chamber receives the first inner box. The second chamber receives the second inner box. The third chamber receives the third inner box. The fourth chamber receives the fourth inner box. The tray is disposed in the main body. The cover is disposed on the main body. The periphery flange of the main body blocks the cover. Each of the click ribs engages with the corresponding block rib.